Her Choice
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: CURRENTLY a one-shot! But this reflects on Zack's hidden feelings for Bailey throughout their time on the S.S. Tipton. Don't like? Don't read! And be sure to read&review! :


From the first day, he knew she was something special. Well, after he found out she was a girl and not a boy. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, caring, innocent, and had a wonderful heart. She was literally the perfect girl in his eyes. But he also knew that he could never have her.

True, they did have a connection from the beginning. He was the first one to find out about her secret; pretending to be a boy just to get into Seven Seas High. And he promised not to tell anyone about it. Maybe that was what brought them closer; having that little secret between them.

Then, when they were in the game room with Cody and London, they all heard the warning bell and panicked. Little did they know it was just a drill, but they ran to the sky deck and accidentally fell into the hot tub. That's when her baseball cap came off and so did her façade.

Zack remembered how he stuck up for her; telling Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler how she needed to escape Kettlecorn, that she was too big for that little town. Although he had just met her, he didn't want her to leave. And he was going to do anything to prevent that.

Luckily London didn't have a roommate and that's where Bailey went, much to the airess's dismay. How relieved Zack felt when this happened, knowing that he didn't have to say goodbye just yet.

After that, their friendship grew. He, being him, ran both his and Cody's cash cards out and they had to get jobs. His job was the juice counter, but he'd rather that than his brother's; which was being the towel boy. But one good thing came out of it. Yes, he would get to talk to and serve many girls. Among them was Bailey, who he looked forward to seeing the most.

But then the worst happened. Cody fell for her. But could he blame his brother? He too was captivated by Bailey's beauty; he just hid it really well. Of course he made moves on her, but she never took them seriously. And that's when he knew that he was just a friend.

But he didn't give up just yet. He would be a friend to her, secretly hoping that one day they would become more. Every day he kept helping her with her problems, and he loved seeing her bright smile.

Then Hannah Montana came aboard. She was Bailey's favorite singer, and she longed for tickets to the celebrity's concert. Zack had the idea to get them for her, but Cody was faster. As always, Cody succeeded and he failed. How his brother got the tickets, he still doesn't know. All he knew was that Cody took Bailey to it, and that's when they became a couple.

When Zack found out, he was pretty sure his heart cracked a little. If not, it sure felt like it. But he didn't show it, and only congratulated Cody. Yes, he made many jokes about his brother finally getting a girlfriend. The only other girl was Barbara, and she was back in Boston and out of mind. Although inside, he felt heart broken.

Every time he saw Cody and Bailey together, he would silently curse his brother for snatching the girl of his dreams. He tried to distract himself with other girls, smooth talking them and taking them on romantic dates. But Bailey's face always popped into his mind, and he couldn't deny that he was actually in love with the girl.

Many times he tried to convince himself to move on, forget about her. But then again, how could he forget about her adorable laugh, beautiful face, and soft looking hair? How could he forget her at all? He found it utterly impossible.

But he knew that she liked Cody, not him. So, to hide his feelings, he played the jerk card. And it really came out when Miss Tutweiler decided to make a news show, with him and Bailey as the anchors.

Countless times he insulted her on her wardrobe, her makeup, and he purposely ignored her protests of him cutting her off when they were filming. But he had to, for she was with Cody, and not him. And if she knew his real feelings, it would just make everything too complicated. Not to mention what Cody would do if he found out Zack was madly in love with his girlfriend.

Then, when the S.S. Tipton docked in Paris, Cody and Bailey broke up. Zack hated to admit it, but he actually felt ecstatic when he was told for the first time. He then would feel guilty for feeling happy about his brother's pain. And he knew that he couldn't go after Bailey, but just knowing she wasn't with Cody anymore. He had never been happier.

And during the time when they were separated, Zack and Bailey grew closer. No, they didn't get together, much to his disappointment. But their friendship did, and Bailey knew she could lean on him for support. She even called him her best friend.

Then, unfortunately, Cody and Bailey got back together. Zack pretty much yelled at the sky that night, lucky enough that no one heard him. Just when he and Bailey were so close, Cody had to swoop in and steal her heart away again.

That's when he finally realized, maybe it was for the best. Bailey deserved a guy like Cody, and not some ill-mannered, selfish, jerk like himself. She needed someone who would put her before themselves, who would treat her right and give her the things she wanted. That was Cody alright, and Zack knew it.

Then Maya came, and Zack settled for her. She was pretty, but not as beautiful as Bailey. She was funny, but didn't share his humor like Bailey. She was caring, but didn't have a heart of gold like Bailey. And she liked him, but didn't know him like Bailey did. She was not Bailey, but he just had to accept that.

Finally Graduation came, and Maya announced that she had been accepted into the Peace Core and was going to Chad, Africa. Zack was sad to see her go, but felt a little relieved. He didn't have to lie to her anymore, saying that he wanted her instead of Bailey.

Although when Cody suggested that he might be in love with Maya, all he said was maybe. When deep down he knew it wasn't true. He liked her, but he loved Bailey.

Then, on the last day of being on the boat, Zack watched as Bailey hugged Cody goodbye. Then she came toward him, saying his name and smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her hair. He could smell her shampoo; which held the scent of strawberries.

And for a moment, time stopped. He held her close, never wanting to let go. Why did she have to choose Cody, instead of him? They were perfect for each other, and he seemed to be the only one who knew that. But she had made her decision. She loved Cody, and it was too late to tell her how he felt.

In reality the hug lasted a second, but Zack would keep it treasured in his mind forever. He knew she was better off with Cody, that she would be happy. But, she would never know that Zack loved her with all his heart. She would never know what she was missing, because she had chosen Cody.

**I know, the ending kinda sucks. But I didn't know how else to end it! :P**

**Okay, so this was my first Suite Life fanfic, if you couldn't tell. I'm totally in love with Zailey (Zack/Bailey) and had to write SOMETHING for them! Even if it is crappy! Haha**

**I will admit, at first I supported Cailey (Cody/Bailey) They have amazing chemistry and many adorable moments on the show! But then I think, they're pretty much the same person! There is pretty much NOTHING different about them, except their genders!**

**Now with Zack, he could show her how to have fun. Seeing as though he is the opposite of Cody. And opposites attract, right? :)**

**Please, read&review! I know the show ended, and I'm so sad! Haha But I will write more for these two, because I love this pairing so much! :P**

**Also, should I make more chapters of this? Originally I assumed this would be a one-shot, but what do YOU think? Tell me all! Haha XD**


End file.
